I Will Always Be Your Servant
by zuki12013
Summary: This is my first fanfiction...so it will be weird . . This is based on the Story of Evil, but some stuff might be changed a bit. So yeah...enjoy!


I do not own anything except this writing

I feel that this chapter has too much dialogue x3

I'll try to put more action in the next chapters C:

* * *

10 years ago...

Rin leapt onto her twin, Len, who was reading a book and tackled him with a bear hug.

"Hi Len!" Rin laughed.

Len laughed too.

"Hi Rin. We're four today! Isn't that great?"  
"Well of course!"

They giggled happily together. They didn't notice their mother had came up to them. She picked up a surprised Len and buried her face into her son's blonde hair.

"I'm sorry Len, but you have to go," she whispered, on the verge of tears.

Len, confused for a moment, realized what was happening when his mother began to carry him to a waiting carriage. Rin began to cry, her beloved brother being separated from her. She tried to run towards him, but their father gently held her back.

"Len has to go," he said in a stern, yet pained voice.  
"Why? Can't I go with him?"  
"You're going to be a princess Rin, aren't you happy?"  
"I want Len!" Rin broke down sobbing, Len doing the same.

Len was set into the carriage and his mother embraced him.

"Goodbye Len, these people will take care of you," she said softly, stroked his hair and walked away.

"RIN!" was the last thing the little princess, with tears running down her face, heard before the carriage had disappeared over the horizon.

Present Day

Len looked up at the huge palace, just as grand as he had remembered. After he was taken away, he was taught how to serve. Finally, at age fourteen, he was allowed to go wherever he wanted. He heard that a few weeks ago, the king and queen, his parents, had died from a fatal illness, and now Rin was the ruler of their country. Rin, the queen. Rin, his sister. He stepped in, and saw her staring out the window, her back turned towards him. Len bowed and announced,  
"I have come to serve m'lady"  
"Good," she turned and Len looked up.

Standing there, in shock, Rin saw her brother. She broke into a run and flung herself towards him, hugging him, making them crash towards the ground.  
"Len! Len, is that really you?" Her face shining with tears and happiness.

Len smiled and replied, "Yes it is me Rin."  
They embraced for a few more seconds and Len pulled away and looked at Rin's face.  
"You've grown." He got up brushed off himself and held out his hand to Rin. Rin took his hand and stared at him.  
"You have too!" She smiled and took Len's hand a got up from the ground. Len had to be at least a half foot taller than her.

"Come on! Mother and Father wouldn't let anyone stay in your room." She opened a door at the end of a hallway and Len saw a huge room, his room. Even his toys were still there, but there were some additions to the room. A bigger closet, bigger bed, a desk and a bookshelf full of thick books. His eyes lit up when he saw them.

"Mother and Father wanted you to come back sooner or later."  
"Are you sure I can stay in here? I am still a servant after all."  
"I order you to stay in this room." Rin's face became stern.  
"Yes m'lady" Len answered and bowed really deep. Then they burst out laughing.  
"If you insist." Len walked over to the bookshelf and picked out a particularly thick book.  
"You are actually going to read that?" Rin stared with disbelief. "Books are so boring!"  
"I like books," Len answered simply. He began to leaf through the pages. Then he set it down.

"What would you like me to do m'lady?"  
Rin rolled her eyes.  
"Seriously Len, you don't have to call me that."  
"I was taught to do so, m'l- Rin"  
"Well stop"  
"If you wish. But still, what do you need?"  
"Some tea would not hurt."  
"Okay...um...where do you have your tea?" Len said sheepishly. They never had tea when they were little.  
Rin laughed and pointed outside, where there was a greenhouse filled with beautiful flowers. A table with four seats were in the middle of all the plants. Len nodded and he walked with her to the garden.

"Wait here." He smiled and walked away. A few minutes later, he came back with a tray. He set it on the table and poured tea into a dainty teacup and placed it in front of Rin.

"There you go."  
"Thank you. Come sit."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Sheesh Len, what happened to you?"  
"I was taught to serve people."  
"Oh, right. Still, come sit"

Len nodded and sat in the seat across from Rin. They began to chat, and soon, the tea was cold and untouched and the sun was dipping into the ocean. Len noticed the time and he walked Rin back to her room, picked up the tray and sent it to the kitchens. He went into his room, picked up the book that had caught his eye and began reading.


End file.
